valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Randy Hamsun
Engineer Anthem Corps |Likes = Avan Hardins Melissa Dalen Franca Martin Morris Lling |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Secretary |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 }} is an engineer in Valkyria Chronicles 2. He's a popular student in Lanseal and he was the current Vice President of Lanseal's Student Council. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Randy is a popular, exemplary student who is loved by all of the students of Class G and many other students in Lanseal Academy. However, no one knows that he has a dark side and he's an ambitious individual who plans to "take over" Lanseal when he becomes the student council president in the next council elections. In Vice President, Avan walked in to hand over a report to Randy. Just when he left he heard Randy talking to himself about his plan to take over Lanseal by becoming the president of the student council. At first, Avan passed this off as nothing, thinking that he was just hearing things, but a series of prank events he incurred by Randy in his attempts to have him removed from Lanseal lead him to believe otherwise. Randy's dark motives to have Avan drop out was because he might be a potential rival in overtaking the student council president's seat. In His True Face marks the series of events in which Randy purposefully carries his dark plots onto Avan. When Class G undergoes a history exam with Professor Brixham watching the class from cheating, he threw a note to Avan stating "Look behind you" making him turn his back during the exam and having Brixham accuse Avan for trying to see Zeri's testpaper. After the test (and consequently, Brixham's lecture on Avan) was over, Avan tripped over wires (set by Randy), accidentally falling and supposedly accused of seeing underneath Anisette's skirt in the process - subjecting Avan to numerous Class G female member's disdain at his chauvinism. Fortunately, Zeri is a witness to these two events in action and warns Avan when they, along with Cosette, were in the dining room. In A Dark Plot, Randy put laxatives in Avan's water bottle, but he found that his prank didn't work. Confused, he drank his own water bottle only to realize that his water bottle contained the laxatives. Zeri noticed his plot and switched their bottles before the drill session, just after he put the laxatives in Avan's bottle. Just when Randy is dealt with an excruciating stomachache, the drill instructor ordered them to march and hold GRA army in Arlem Region immediately. Zeri then told Avan that he was right about Randy. After the battle, he couldn't hold his pain and fainted, making everyone panic. He was then brought to the Lanseal's hospital. Avan found out Randy's true motives of acting kind; he was only going to gain popularity and win the vote. When Randy plays a prank on Avan that backfires, Avan then tells Randy that everyone truly does care for him even though he is faking it. Randy then realizes the truth of the matter, saying he will "let Avan off this time". Still though, he continues to strive for power. 'Freshmen Cadet Guide' Mister vice-president of Class G -- a distinguished cadet who is well respected by his classmates and the faculties. Unlike Avan and Franca, he can encourage people in the most pleasant way. His combat skills may be average, but he knows how to defend himself on the field very well. We believe he could become our lead Anthem Corps to boost everyone's morale. 'In-game Description' *Class G engineer. An exemplary student. Vice president of student union, and well-liked. *Ambitious and willing to stoop to anything to get his way, but few know this side of him. *Got into politics, working as a secretary for an official. Still carries laxatives. 'Memories' *Vice President *His True Face *A Dark Plot *Revenge Stats Personal Potentials *'Show-Off' - Being sighted by multiple enemies makes them want to show off, raising their defence. *'Born Leader' - Having allies nearby sparks a sense of responsibility, raising defence. *'Camaraderie' - Likes overcoming challenges with allies, raising evasive skills. *'Dark Side' - Hatred for Avan raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. (Unlocked after completing Randy's classmate mission, Against the Clock!) Battle Potentials Quotes Trivia *His mannerisms are similar to that of Light Yagami from Death Note, even having a similar line to "Just as planned!" Category:Characters Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Class G Category:Engineer Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters